Giovanni
|image = Image:The_incendiary.jpg |imagewidth = 100 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Unknown |Row 4 title = Date of Arrival |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Species |Row 5 info = Modified human |Row 6 title = Languages |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Room |Row 7 info = 6467 (Deck 07) |Row 8 title = Canon |Row 8 info = DOGS: Bullets & Carnage |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = the-incindiary |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = Katie }} was on a boat! Canon information Test Subject Number 68 of the “Ceberus” Project, given the name “Giovanni”. Angelica Einstellsehn/Einstellson (so dubbed “Mother”) was the one who ran these sets of projects. Other involved in it were Bishop/Ernest, Haine, Lily, Luki, and Noki. Plus several others, if only judging by the number Giovanni was given. It appears that Giovanni, for quite a period of time, has had a strong fascination with the one he calls his elder “brother”, Haine. He has a certain possessiveness and jealousy to him when it comes to Haine and others. He declares, after all, that Haine is his to break. He has a strong sense of what is going on in Haine’s mind, and how to disrupt his thoughts, and has an innate ability for getting under his skin. Abilities/Powers: Giovanni is much like Haine in his ability to regenerate. Thanks to a collar on his neck, the only real way to kill him is to cut off his head or go some for severe head wounds. Along side the ability to regenerate quickly, making him near unkillable, he also has superior speed and strength in comparison to other humans. This is shown through his battles with Haine where he doesn't seem to have immense difficulty in giving up. While their abilities aren't without weakness, thanks to the Spines in their bodies being replaced, they certainly are considered "superior". Giovanni is a man who canonly loves Guns, and the ones he's seen toting around in canon are WaltherP38s. He has a great shot, but he seems to prefer to just let the bullets fly, not really having a care about where they hit, but that's due to his destructive personality, and has nothing to do with how good his aim is. 'Personality: ' Giovanni is an obsessive and possessive person. And his world revolves around Haine and Mother. It is unlikely that if the question doesn’t have an answer that is “Haine” or “Mother”, Giovanni probably won’t care to know. He will do what his Mother wants him to, and appears to be grateful for the ability that she has given him. However, this isn’t to stop him from following Haine around, and thanks to her orders, probably caused him to develop the obsession with him. He has a very good ability at reading people, and doesn’t mind getting under someone’s (especially Haine’s) skin. In fact, he enjoys the reactions (he lives to get under others' skins). He smiles and laughs a lot, but he is far from the friendly sort. In fact, they should always come off as mocking and “I am clearly better than you” sort of laughs. Giovanni has some serious issues going on in his head, and would probably be described as “crazy” by most. But he doesn’t seem to hold interest in much other than Haine himself, so people who aren’t him aren’t likely targets. He only really seems to want good, strong prey. It takes a lot to spark his interest. And if something is going on, Haine will always be his immediate priority, if for nothing more than to torment his existence. Or try and get him to come home to Mother. Also, more likely to complain about the condition of his suit instead of the bullet you just put in his chest. Other Stuff App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:DOGS